Firework Map
The Firework Map is an instanced version of East Sea Plain where players attempt to spawn bosses after setting off fireworks. It can be accessed at X: 267 Y: 249 in Eversun City, within the Player Community (LV1). The bosses can be one from a Tier 2 quest or something rare, yet difficult, like a boss based from a raid. All bosses behave slightly differently than their original counterparts, which can be for better or worse. Most are between levels 70-80, while a select few are in the high 50s. Rare bosses will have a system message upon spawning saying "(player) used fireworks in Firework Map and attracted (boss)". All of these bosses can spawn additional monsters. If a boss is left undamaged for a few minutes, it will disappear. It is highly suggested to use fireworks in this map with a high leveled team, especially in case a rare boss spawns. Whenever a player spawns a boss from fireworks, they will gain 10 Firework Prestige fame if it's common, 20 if it's uncommon, 30 if it's rare, and 50 if it's the New Year Monster. Scapegoat Dolls are disabled here and no EXP is lost upon death. Map *To the west, Eversun City Possible Boss Spawns Common Bosses: *Bullcarp Bully *Steel Scorpion *Wild Monkey Leader *King Noisy Snake *Dark Shadow Wolf *Immortal Wisewood Crone Rare Bosses: *Fiery-Eyed Jimmy *Tigerman *Garnet Godwin *Western Tiger General *Northern Turtle Legion Commander *Rune Firebird *Emperor Dragon People Storm *Trivern *New Year Monster (Fireworks) Rewards When a boss is defeated, a chest drops. The player who spawned the boss is the only one who can access this chest for the first three minutes. However, the player can lose access if they leave the map in any way or if multiple bosses summoned by the same player are killed when one of his/her chests hasn't been completely cleaned out (this is a glitch). After three minutes, anyone can open the chest. In the case of New Year Monster, it will still drop Red Packets, but only to the team with the highest DPS. The contents of the chests can vary depending on the boss spawned. Some details can be found on the Suba forums.https://forum.subagames.com/showthread.php?t=86092&p=841129#post841129 Generally, common bosses can drop the following: *10-50 gems (Spinel (A), Turquoise (A), Opal (A), Olivine (A)) *Chance of a shiny gem recipe (Shiny Tigerseye, Shiny Agate, Shiny Citrine, Shiny Amethyst, Shiny Obsidian, Shiny Turquoise, Shiny Olivine, Shiny Opal, Shiny Spinel, Shiny Aquamarine, Shiny Moonstone, Shiny Ruby) *Chance of a finest recipe (Finest Pear Wood, Finest Tin Bar, Finest Rabbit Fur) Rare bosses can drop the following: *Chance of gems (Spinel (A), Olivine (A), Opal (A), Aquamarine (A), Moonstone (A), Ruby (A)) *Chance of a Costume recipe (Playful Bunny Costume set, Playboy Bunny Costume (Pink) set, Playboy Bunny Costume (White) set, Playboy Bunny Costume (Black) set, Playboy Bunny Costume (Golden) set, Gothic Cross, Black Cowboy set, White Ninja set, Golden Dancing Blades, Silver Crossed Blades) *Chance of a Dreamstone Essence recipe Exceptions: *Trivern's chest content only contains 2-6 Trivern's tooth *Garnet Godwin's chest has a chance of containing a Magic Scroll(Angel Wing) Category:Areas